


Quiet

by CrowCircle



Series: Bright Shining Stars [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: Moments alone are few and far between.





	Quiet

Iori leaned back in the bath, sighing deeply as the hot water reached his chest. He lay his head against the pillow secured to the edge of the tub, eyes closed as he let himself soak. There weren’t any bubbles—tempted though he was to use the Magical Cocona scented bottle (what did Cocona smell like?)— but it was still a very nice reprieve all the same. 

He wasn’t particularly surprised when the door opened, as interruptions were one of the only constants when living with six other boys—but it still made Iori grimace. He refused to open his eyes, remaining relaxed and hoping the intruder would realize their mistake and leave quickly. He heard the door close and nearly sighed with relief, until he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Iori’s eyes snapped open, meeting Riku’s smile with open shock. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice tight. 

“‘Bout to take a bath. Open your knees,” Riku responded, his pants and boxers having just slid down his legs. He stepped out of them, motioning with a hand for Iori to do as he’d asked. 

“Not _here_,” Iori hissed, glancing at the door that had no lock. 

“Calm down, Iori. Nobody comes in when the bath is in use,” Riku smiled, raising his eyebrows as he took it upon himself to push the other’s knees apart. 

“The irony has me aghast,” Iori deadpanned, but didn’t put up a fight as Riku climbed in. He situated himself for a few moments, before laying his head back against Iori’s shoulder. 

“Nothing is better than a bath after a long day,” Riku sighed, and Iori could hear the grin in his voice. He refused to think of how cute that was, and looked up at the ceiling instead. 

“If somebody walks in, this is going to be difficult to explain,” Iori complained, even though Riku’s weight against him actually felt rather nice.

“It’s not inappropriate unless you _make_ it inappropriate. I just wanted to have some alone time with you. Don’t make me beg.” The last part was a whisper as Riku turned his head to the side, his lips moving against Iori’s throat with every word. 

Iori grit his teeth, closing his eyes. “If _I_ make it inappropriate, huh?”

Riku giggled, leaning back normally once more. “Just kidding. And besides, it’s not like everybody else doesn’t already know anyway.”

“Propriety must be observed either way. If we slip up in public, that will be the end for _everyone_.”

“Yeah, I know. But once in a while is okay, right?”

“Maybe.”

Riku groaned, grabbing Iori’s hand from the edge of the tub and pulling it to his own chest, craning his head back to nuzzle into Iori’s collar bone. 

“Well next time we bathe in public for the media to take pictures, I’ll be sure to use a separate facility. For now, I’m going to enjoy this time.”

Iori hummed, choosing not to rise to the bait. He curled his fingers into Riku’s grasp instead, closing his eyes once more. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to show me a little affection when we’re alone, you know...sometimes I wonder if you actually like me, or if it’s all a really elaborate act,” Riku mumbled, frowning. 

Iori opened his eyes, staring up as he thought about how to answer. 

“...You know I don’t show affection in the same way you do,” Iori started, biting down on his bottom lip for a moment before he continued, fighting down the flush threatening to creep up his neck. “It’s not possible for me to be as open as you are. Things like this,” he lifted the hand held in Riku’s grasp to gesture at their current position, “are...a lot for me, already.”

“I just want to feel the things you say,” Riku whispered. 

Iori lifted his other hand from the water, tilting Riku’s chin up to look into his eyes. 

“I will never leave you, and I’ll continue to push you until you reach your full potential. And if it helps you to succeed...I can try and be a bit more open in showing how much you mean to me.” Iori blamed the redness of his face on the hot bath water, leaning down to press a kiss against Riku’s lips, despite the odd angle. 

Riku melted immediately, clutching at the hand he still held between his own. Iori pulled back a few moments later, running his hand through Riku’s hair and encouraging him to lay back against him again. 

“Don’t doubt us. We still have a long way to go.”

Riku smiled at that, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of fingers sliding against his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> Warm and fuzzy Iorikus ☺️ Come visit me on twitter so we can scream about idol boys together!! @AttaliaKenway :3


End file.
